John Miller (c1748-1826)/will
Harrison County, Ohio Will Book A, Pages 176178 THE LAST WILL & TESTAMENT OF JOHN MILLER SR., Deceased In the name of God amen. I, John Miller, Sr., of Green Township, Harrison County, and State of Ohio, being in a frail state of body but of sound mind & memory do make and ordain this my last Will and Testament, the nineteenth day of March in the year of our Lord, one thousand eight hundred and twenty-four, in manner and form following, that is to say: First of all I Will and direct that all my lawful debts and funeral expenses be paid and satisfied out of my estate according to the direction of my executors hereafter to be chosen. Item 2nd: To each of my two sons, John Jr. & Samuel Miller, I leave and bequeath to John Miller five dollars and to Samuel Miller ten dollars, to be paid them out of my real estate when sale shall be made thereof. Item 3rd: I leave and bequeath to my oldest daughter, Elizabeth Miller, a bed & bedding, two sheep, a spinning wheel, one cow, and saddle; and one hundred dollars in money to be paid her out of my real estate when sale is made thereof. Item 4th: To Catharine Miller, my second daughter, I bequeath one cow, two sheep, a bed and bedding, a spinning wheel, and eighty dollars in money to be paid her out of my real estate when sale shall be made of it, and also a saddle. Item 5th: I bequeath to the six children of my daughter, Sarah Miller, now Sarah Mays, deceased, I leave thirty dollars out of my real estate to be divided equally among them, share & share alike. Item 6th: To my daughter, Mary Miller, now Mary Crouch, I bequeath fifty dollars in money to be paid out of my estate when sale is made of it, and sixteen dollars more to purchase a saddle. Item 7th I bequeath to my daughter, Esther Miller, now Esther Alexander, fifty dollars to be paid to her in money out of my estate as soon as it is sold. Item 8th: To my youngest daughter, Hannah Miller, I leave and bequeath fifty dollars in money to be paid her out of my real estate when it shall be sold, together with one cow, two sheep, a bed and bedding, and a saddle, and also a spinning wheel. Item 9th: To my beloved wife, Sarah Miller, I bequeath all my moveable property remaining after my debts are paid, and the whole of my real estate during her lifetime. After the decease of my wife, I Will that my real estate be possessed by my three daughters, Catherine, Elizabeth, and Hannah Miller, until they agree among themselves to have it sold, by paying the lawful interest that shall yearly accrue on the several sums I have bequeathed to the other legatees, which sums are not to bear interest until after the decease of my wife, or until the land comes into their possession. If my real estate, when sold shall amount to more than the whole of what I have bequeathed, the surplus shall be divided equally among my daughters, share and share alike. Lastly: I do nominate, constitute and appoint my trusty friends, John Taggart and Andrew Eaglison, the sole and only executors of this my last Will and Testament, hereby revoking and disannulling all other Wills and Testaments by me heretofore made, declaring this and none other to be my last Will and Testament. In Witness whereof, the said John Miller Sr., the testator, hath hereunto set his hand & seal the day and year above written. JohnMiller, Sr. Signed, sealed, published, pronounced & declared by John Miller Sr. as his last Will and Testament in the presence of us. :Thompson Rea :John Rea Jr. :Andrew Rea State of Ohio, Harrison County: Court of Common Pleas, October Term A.D. 1826, in session at Cadiz in said county, on the 17th day of October AD 1826, before the honorable Jeremiah H. Halloek, President, and John McCollonogh, Thomas Pingham, & David Campbell Esquires, associate Judges of said court. The foregoing writing purporting to be the last Will and Testament of John Miller, Sr., deceased, being produced in open court by John Taggart & Andrew Eaglison, executors therein named, and two of the subscribing witnesses being called, came to wit, Thompson Rea & John Rea, Jr., who being by me sworn Miller, John